Currently, so as to record large amounts of data used in an information processing system, a storage device capable of housing a plurality of memory devices is used. As the memory device, for example, a hard disk drive (HDD), a solid state drive (SSD), or the like is used. The storage device includes a control module. The control module controls data access from an information processing apparatus (a computer or the like) to the plurality of memory devices. For example, the storage device may also construct redundant arrays of independent disks (RAID) using a plurality of memory devices. By using the RAID, it may be possible to achieve an increase in the speed of data access or an increase in the degree of reliability of data storage.
In some cases, electric power consumed in a storage device is monitored. For example, there is a proposal in which the power consumption value is calculated for each enclosure including a fan, a plurality of disk drives, a main controller, and the like. In this proposal, by performing control so that the calculated power consumption value becomes less than or equal to a predetermined allowable value of electric power and a difference between the power consumption value and the allowable value becomes desirably small, performance is improved while the power consumption value does not exceed the allowable value. There is also a proposal in which the power saving mode of a controller is changed in accordance with the load of each component of the controller inputting and outputting data to a disk device.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-3719 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-102409 disclose related techniques.
In a storage device, electric power consumed by a control module and a plurality of memory devices have not been acquired individually. Therefore, there is a problem that it is not easy to finely monitor power consumption.